Recued By Love
by MajesticLuci
Summary: What's in store for our favorite angels, when their world becomes a Hell on Earth. *Warning: Rated PG-13 for some intense rape scenes!!*


Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Monica and Andrew. All other characters that you see are made up by yours truly.  
  
Authors Note: As stated in the summary, this story contains intense and graphic rape scenes. I'm giving you a fair warning. So don't say I didn't. Rated PG-13 for the obvious, previously stated information. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN"T HANDLE IT, OR ARE OFFENDED BY IT!!!  
  
Rescued by Love  
  
Monica walked silently towards Andrew, who had just returned from taking a human Home.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked, hesitantly. He nodded, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. A second later, he shook his head.  
  
"No, Moni...I don't think so. I hate it when little children have to go Home before their time. Lizzie was so sweet. And she's dead now, because some man, way older than her, decided that it would be fun to "play" with her, as he put it..." Andrew said in disgust. Tears filled Monica's doe- brown eyes as she heard, for the first time, Andrew's side of the story. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Andy. But Lizzie was happy, right? To go Home?"  
  
Andrew smiled a small smile as he remembered the look on the 14 year old's face when she saw The Father. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she was really happy." He said, exhaling softly. Monica nodded.  
  
"That's great. And what about Peter? The man who...well ya know..." Monica said, not able to bring herself to say what actually happened. Andrew lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"He got away. He left Lizzie to die, and he ran away." He replied brokenly. Monica's heart nearly broke at his words and she pulled him close in a tight hug. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his blonde locks soothingly, whispering soothing words into his ear. They held each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the time they had together. Both angels were very busy and they loved time off, whether it was for a few hours, days, or weeks, they never took it for granted. Especially if it meant spending time together.  
  
Andrew and Monica had a special connection. Sometimes, they could speak to each other's hearts without ever uttering a word. It was a beautiful thing, and they both knew it was a gift from the Father.  
  
They were silent for a few more minutes, and then Andrew broke the silence. But not with words.  
  
"I love you, sweet Angel Girl." He said to her through that very special connection that they shared. Monica didn't hear it with her ears, but rather with her heart, as that was what that message was intended for. It was like a small tug at her heartstrings and she closed her eyes and returned the message.  
  
"I love you too, Andy. More than you can imagine."  
  
As the two best friends listened to each other's very souls, a dark figure lurked in the darkness. He sneered in the direction of the two angels and then disappeared behind a building.  
  
Neither Andrew nor Monica had seen him. Monica pulled out of Andrew's strong embrace and looked into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well, do you want to go and get something to eat?" He asked softly. "My human stomach is telling me that I'm starving." Monica grinned and nodded again. Andrew grabbed for Monica's hand and their fingers entwined together and both angels felt that enormous sense of protection in the other's presence.  
  
They entered a nearby restaurant about 5 minutes later. The waiter seated them in a booth next to the window. Instead of sitting across from each other though, Monica slid into the seat right next to him. She loved him to death, though not in the same way most humans do. Angels could never experience the type of love that humans often talked about. But she didn't feel left out at all. The friendship and love she had for Andrew ran far deeper than any human relationship ever could. The love was as pure as a spring shower. They often considered themselves "soul mates" if angels can even have soul mates. Monica decided that they could.  
  
They had often talked about human love, asking each other what they thought the humans felt. Andrew always told her that you had to have a deep trust in that person, and be ready to give your life up just for that person. Monica agreed, then always pointed out that she trusted him with her very soul, and if given the chance, she would give her life up for him. Andrew agreed with her on that always.  
  
This was their topic of discussion that night in the restaurant.  
  
"If I have a trust in you that could move mountains, and I would give up myself so that you might live, does that mean we're in love?" Monica asked with a sly smile. Andrew chuckled.  
  
"Well, Angel Girl...I don't know. I think that we are...not in the same way that humans love each other...but better...because our love for each other is never ending and runs as deep and pure as the ocean." Andrew replied from the bottom of his angelic heart. A few tears formed in Monica's eyes.  
  
"That was so beautiful, Andy." She said to him, with a tiny smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Just like you." He said, and kissed her cheek with all the love he could muster. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest as his fingers worked through her wind blown auburn hair.  
  
"I love you so much, Andrew." She whispered into his shirt. "And it will never change."  
  
"I love you too, sweet baby." He kissed her cheek again.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two content angels, Peter, Lizzie's murderer, stood in the corner of the restaurant, plotting revenge...  
  
*~*~*That's it for the prologue. I hope you guys are liking this. But it's not going to be this sugary sweet the whole way through. Things will get much worse. Please refer to the summary and the disclaimer for the warnings. Put your seat belts on and be prepared for a wild ride. I'll update soon. ~*~*~ 


End file.
